warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Taken Over/Characters
Contains the Taken Over Series list of characters. Here I will be adding the characters in the stories. Thanks to the many users that gave these awesome names!!!!! :] Tribe of Moonlit Stars Characters Healer: Watcher of the Glinting Stars (Starwatcher) White tom with black paws and pale wise blue eyes. In-Command: Adder That Stikes At Moonhigh (Adder) Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Cave-Guard. (Shigura) Silver Moon That Shines At Night (Silver) Graceful silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes. Silver is sweet, kind, and loves to run, and is devoted to the Tribe of Moonlit Stars. Prey-Hunter. (Ravenflight) Cave-Guards (12): Ice That Covers Soft Ground (Ice) Pale silver she-cat with blue eyes. (Shigura) Wind Of Snowy Mountain (Wind) White she-cat with green eyes. (Shigura) Feather Of Flying Eagle (Eagle) Brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Shigura) Flash of Lightning at Night (Flash) Yellow-brown tom with amber eyes, very fast and impulsive. (Zaffie) Lion Claw that cuts (Lion) Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes, strong and tough. (Zaffie) Call of Graceful Dove (Dove) Pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes; Dove is a young she-cat who longs to live up to her name, but often falls short. She wants to be graceful and dignified, yet she tends to trip on her own feet. (Petalbreeze) Smoke of Scorching Cinder (Scorch) Smoky tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes; Scorch is an arrogant tom who longs to be thought of as a hero by his fellow clanmates. (Petalbreeze) Eagle That Perches on Ledge (Ledge) Big brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Ledge is cool and collected, and always has a plan. (Ravenflight) Light before Calm Dusk (Dusk) Cream tabby she-cat with hazy gray eyes.(Maplefern) Path Way to Frozen Star (Path) She-cat with a silvery gray coat with star symbol on headGreen, VERY luminescent eyes. She is a very lovinly she-cat and the oldest of the prey-hunters. She used to be in charge before Adder.(Artimas) Shade Of Twilight Darkness (Shade) Sleek black tom with huge frosty blue eyes. He is a very loyal cat, and cares alot abotu his mate, Feather.(Me) Prey-Hunters (10): Heavy fall of Water (Water) Dark blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes, protective of his sisters, Rain and Splash. (Zaffie) Splash as Fish Jumps (Splash) Silver she-cat with pale blue eyes, enthusiastic and eager, sister of Rain and Water. (Zaffie) Wolf That Howls at Dawn (Wolf) Scruffy gray she-cat with long, coarse fur and pale blue-green eyes; Wolf is a solitary, starwalt she-cat who prefers to keep to herself. (Petalbreeze) Leaf that Twists in Breeze (Leaf) White tom with brown splotches and forest green eyes; Leaf is an easygoing she-cat who prefers peace over war, but can pack one heck of a punch as well. (Petalbreeze) Flurry of Dancing Flames (Flurry) A ginger tabby tom with intense amber eyes; Flurry is a sweet talking, street smart cat with a love for excitement and has no problem with stepping on others to get what he wants. (Petalbreeze) White Cloud beside Sun (Cloud) Pure white tom with amber eyes. (Maplefern) Dark Cloud That Covers Moon (Dark) Dark gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes. Dark is solitary and moody, with an icy cold temper. When angry, he tends to lash out at anyone who tries to help him. Mate: Dawn.(Ravenflight) Shadow That Flickers Over Mountainside (Shadow) Spotted gray tabby she-cat with a white paw. Shadow keeps to herself, and always has her head in the clouds. (Ravenflight) Kit-Mothers (3): Dance of Falling Feather (Feather) Feathery dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; Feather is a curious, adventurous she-cat who loves to play and is a true romantic. Mate: Shade. (Petalbreeze) Kit: Star Kits (5): Star that Shines at Night (Star) Black she-cat with pale green eyes.(Maplefern) Sun that rests in Blue Sky (Sky) Yellow tabby she-cat with dark sky-blue eues.(Maplefern) Fox the Climbs up Mountain (Mountain) Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a tail that resembles a fox's.(Maplefern) Howl of Sweeping Wind (Howl) Pale gray tom with ice blue eyes; Howl is an extremely competitive tom with a love for racing (Petalbreeze) Breeze That Blows Over Rock (Breeze) Gray-and-white tom with blue eyes. (Shigura) To-bes (5): Ash of Black Flame (Ash) A dark gray tom with seemingly purpleish eyes; Ash is a violent, hostile tom with a fierce temper and fierce loyalty to his tribe. Cave-Guard. (Petalbreeze) Gorge with No Bottom (Gorge) Pale brown tom with black splotches and amber eyes; Gorge is a quiet, shy cat who puts training over fun, though he often regrets it. Prey-Hunter.(Petalbreeze) Stalk of Hidden Lynx (Lynx) Beautiful cat that greatly resembles a lynx with dark blue eyes; Lynx is a graceful,mysterious she-cat who can often daydream and go off into her own world - Fox's sister. Cave-Guard - Dove. (Petalbreeze) Trot Of Silent Fox (Fox) Pretty she-cat with a long flame-colored pelt with a white tipped flowing tail that resembles a fox’s and pale brown eyes. She is very friendly and always tries to prove herself to others - Lynx's sister. Prey-Hunter - Water. (Me) Bird at morning flight (Bird) ''' She is a tabby she cat with a crookedjaw she got when she was young and pure blue eyes and a nice cat but will defend any cat in trouble. She's the youngest to-be in the tribe. Cave-Guard - Lion (Birdy) Elders (3): '''Eclipse of the Moon (Eclipse) Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.(Maplefern) Branch of Tree that Grows (Branch) Tabby brown tom with pale green eyes.(Maplefern) Glare of Setting Sun (Sun) Golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes; Sun is a hot tempered she-cat with a bite like an adder and always has an ear to the ground. (Petalbreeze) Other Known Character Rogue: Raindrizzle Mysterious gray tom with dash like stripes covering body. (Artimas) Deceased Orange Sky before Dawn (Dawn) Ginger she-cat with pretty amber eyes that resemble an orange sky before dawn. Mate: Dark.(Maplefern) Kits: Sky & Mountain (Living) River that Reflects Moon (Moon) Pale Blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes; River is a kind, motherly she-cat with a fierce dedication to The Tribe of Endless Hunting. Mate is deceased.(Petalbreeze) Kits: Howl & Breeze (Living) Trail of Racing Drizzle (Drizzle) Gray speckled tom with dark blue eyes; Drizzle is a young tom who can tend to be naive and crash headfirst into trouble. Prey-Hunter. (Petalbreeze) Rain that falls from the Sky (Rain) Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, sweet and kind, sister of Water and Splash. (Zaffie) Taken Over Cats that are known to be taken over. Ice That Covers Soft Ground (Ice) Pale silver she-cat with blue eyes. (Shigura) Wolf That Howls at Dawn (Wolf) Scruffy gray she-cat with long, coarse fur and pale blue-green eyes; Wolf is a solitary, starwalt she-cat who prefers to keep to herself. (Petalbreeze) Rain that falls from the Sky (Rain) Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, sweet and kind, sister of Water and Splash. (Zaffie)